


Strawberries

by secretanonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Hiccups, Mild Smut, Weight Gain, because why not, hello world, making sinful content, new secret little account, thanks satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretanonymous/pseuds/secretanonymous
Summary: The metacrisis Doctor finds out a few interesting things regarding his relationship with Rose now that he's no longer a fully fledged Time Lord - something he certainly wasn't prepared to like as much as he did.Two shot.  Belly kink fic.  Don't like?  Don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I've been dying to get a second account here in order to share these types of work with fellow-minded folk. Based on the few that exist in this specific category within this fandom, I thought I might contribute ;) It's positively disappointing, how little there is. 
> 
> I've actually written a lot like this fic over the years, but never really shared them. Because some of them are old, though, most probably won't make it up here. A few might, but most won't. By all means, suggestions are welcome, so long as what occurs is consensual :)

A part-human body was definitely different. The Doctor was certain of that, though he never doubted it. It had taken a couple of weeks to sort out his relationship with Rose, but since then he was still puzzled over the… _quirks_ of this particular regeneration. He was moodier (more than usual, anyway), hungry more often, had those annoying bathroom and hygiene habits, and the number of hours sleeping when he could have been spending it remaking a sonic screwdriver was beyond aggravating. 

But if there was one thing that made his life a living hell, it was his sexual appetite. Having Time Lord DNA didn’t even matter when the human chemicals in his body were raging more than an adolescent with a porn magazine. The fully-fledged Time Lord part of him would have been able to control his anatomy at will, and yet he had zero choice in the matter at all. Bloody typical. It was probably the most embarrassing part of his whole 900-some years. 

The simplest things aroused him; being touched, thinking of something saucy, or even the autumn breeze made his member call to attention. He was a grown man, for crying out loud, yet his body was reacting to it being a new, breathing entity in the parallel world. He was just thankful there weren’t any zits to combat any more of the awkward moments. It was a part of his metacrisis body adapting to its environment, both internal and external. If that meant it was going to react like an adolescent for a little while, then there was nothing he could do about it. 

Rose didn’t mind, though. In fact, she seemed to expect it. She was experienced enough to not be concerned with it, which he was thankful for. It didn’t lessen his embarrassment, but it certainly made him a bit more comfortable with it. Speaking of comfortable…

His pink and yellow human was on the sofa, watching a rerun of _The Weakest Link_ (which was a bit of a surprise to him, considering what she experienced at the Game Station), clad in a just a tank top and pajama shorts. Her very, very short pajama shorts.

_Damn it, Doctor, you really don’t learn, do you?_

Thankfully, that didn’t trigger anything, and he continued making dinner. It was his turn, since they switch it up every few days to even up the chores. Usually Rose would help out, but she had been a bit tired lately. Her time at Torchwood was mostly paperwork and office time, and less time running around and doing alien chasing. She hated it, but it was necessary since no one else wanted to do it. As a result, she had, to the Doctor’s amazement, gotten a bit lazy.

But that wasn’t the issue. Oh, no, the problem he had was what she was doing to him. He wasn’t blind—the Doctor had noticed a change in her. Whether it was the stress or sitting down more, Rose had filled out. And he liked it. He liked it _a lot_.

Being part-human, this sort of thing came with the territory. Normally as a Time Lord his sexuality was almost nonexistent, yet now? He was much more ravenous for release. It made him a bit concerned, not knowing what to do with this part of his biology. But his body found a way as he continued to think about the changes in his Rose, much to his embarrassment and overall bewilderment.

Rose was slenderer than usual when he reunited with her, which wasn’t that long ago when he thought about it. It was concerning for him, too, since when he traveled with her, she was soft and glowing with health and vibrancy. She still did, his lovely Rose, but she had since hardened, her curves angular from the stress of dimension hopping and from training. After their relationship had stabled, she started to be the Rose he remembered, and she got her youthful energy and lovely curves back… and maybe just a little bit more than her curves.

Just thinking about the weight she gained made him horny, though he didn’t know why. He took another glance, knowing that laundry needed to be done and she was wearing that tank top and tight pair of shorts because it was the last remaining pair left that wasn’t dirty. She saved it for last because they were obviously a bit too snug. The top showed her cleavage more than it used to since she appeared to have gone up a cup size, her tummy rounder and poking out a bit at the bottom of her shirt; the short shorts’ waistband was digging into her pudgy hips and love handles were clearly visible. To add to his already aroused state, her face was rounder, yet still so beautiful with her pouty pink lips and—

The lo mien was burning. Smelling the smoke, he managed to scrape some of it off to save it.

“Do I have to order another pizza, Doctor?” he heard Rose’s cheeky remark. He could almost picture her signature tongue-between-teeth grin.

“Oi! At least I didn’t burn down the kitchen again!” he shouted back. All he could picture was her boobs bouncing a bit as she giggled at his antics and _god_ he really needed to stop thinking dirty thoughts while lo mien was burning.

At long last the meal was done, and thankfully not destroyed, as he poured the meal for the both of them into separate bowls. He stopped, noticing the even amounts given to each serving, and he grinned, his tongue at the tip of his teeth. Filthy thoughts made their way into his head, and taking his serving bowl, he scooped some of the serving he gave himself into hers. Just a little bit more food each time and maybe the fat around her middle might grow a bit mo—

_Stop it, Doctor!_

He shook his head, pouring the small amount back into his own bowl and hating himself for it. He snuck another glance back at Rose and lord almighty she was looking even more delectable than she was the last time he looked, and it took all of his restraint not to run up and manhandle her. Somehow, he didn’t blame his body for being so damn horny with a woman like Rose in his vicinity. She was, after all, quite a stunning woman, if he said so himself. 

Said stunning woman had since sprawled herself on her side against the couch, the back of her head facing his line of sight, and he dared to notice that the tummy she sported was rounding out against the couch cushions; her belly button was just a bit deeper, having snuck its way out of her tight tank top and _oh no_ her cleavage was even more noticeable, too. She even tried to pull it down to cover her belly, but it stayed put, and he sensed that she gave up trying to cover it as she absorbed herself in the TV program.

The Doctor licked his lips, imaging him giving her more food and watching the vest top grow tighter and tighter until he’d have to take it off with his teeth. The thought made him squirm, a sudden thought coming to him when he opened the fridge to grab them some wine. He spotted a package of chocolate-covered strawberries that were going to be for Jackie, since he did break her toaster. Again. He picked them up before Rose came home from work, hoping to give them to her mother when she visited the following morning. The Doctor figured that Jackie could live without an apologetic present (it wasn’t the first time, honestly). Another filthy grin sprouted on his face, but he quickly wiped it off when he came into the living room with their dinner.

“Here you are, Your Highness,” he teased, as Rose rolled her eyes at his remark.

“’M sorry, Doctor, I’ve been so tired all the time,” she said, biting back a yawn as she sat up again. “Had a long day dealing with people.”

“Saving the universe, even when doing paperwork,” he said, noticing her tummy curving outwards and bunching up when she sat up to take her meal. It was getting harder and harder to hide his arousal. He’d been getting these urges with her before when it involved her weight gain, and he hadn’t had the courage to ask her about it. He wasn’t blind to assume that his sexuality would develop, but this sort of territory was bewildering him the longer his mind dwelled and loved every second of it. 

She sniffed the air. “Mmm, is that lo mien?”

“You love how I make it,” the Doctor boasted, puffing out his chest as he handed her a bowl. 

“God, I’m starvin’,” she said, poking the lo mien with her fork and twirling it, bringing a large fork-full into her mouth. She hummed, delighted as the Doctor grinned at her enthusiasm. “Oh, this is _gorgeous_.”

“Mmm… indeed,” said the Doctor, watching her chew and shovel down her meal. Rose tucked a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear before shoveling in some more, clearly eager to feed herself. The Doctor could figure out why she was putting on weight when she was clearly as hungry as she was at that moment. And he loved it. And to his delight, she finished before he did, sipping her wine and holding back little hiccups with a blush. To his embarrassment he felt his member twitch.

Hiding himself underneath a pillow and placing his plate on it as his excuse, he finished eating. Rose started getting comfy again as she leaned back, her belly just a little bit rounder than it was before dinner. 

Rose pouted. “’M still a bit hungry. Been feelin’ that a lot lately, haven’t I?”

“The stress gets to you, I bet,” the Doctor told her, trying hard not to show how much he adored how soft she looked. “That and I bet doing paperwork instead of fighting aliens gets a bit boring so, y’know… off to the vending machine.”

“Tell me ‘bout it,” she said, slouching a tad and making him stare again. “That’s all I’ve been doin’, I swear.” 

_Well, now I know_ how _she put on so much weight…_

If only he could reach out and rub her lovely tummy, squeeze it a tad and feel her new weight… but he restrained himself. He didn’t understand where this was going and didn’t get why he wanted this so badly, yet he did, and it scared him. He didn’t have the heart to stop those dirty thoughts from surfacing. He recalled the chocolate-covered strawberries in the fridge and jumped to his feet at the realization. He just hoped he could get away with it.

Rose noticed him standing, cocking her eyebrow. “Tell you what,” he said suddenly, “I picked up a treat before you got home and, well, since you’re still hungry…”

“You got a surprise for me, Doctor?” Rose asked, grinning up at him through her lashes and it made his single metacrisis heart stutter.

“Be right back!” he said, jogging off to the kitchen and so very ready to spoil her, her giggling heard from the other room and he could picture her smile. Eagerly he got the chocolate-covered strawberries out of the fridge and opened the box, seeing twelve giant strawberries dipped in chocolate, elegantly decorated with white chocolate drizzle and looking so delicious that he couldn’t resist having one of his own. He picked the smallest one to eat, wanting to let Rose have the rest.

He returned to the living room, Rose playfully hiding her eyes. “What’s the surprise?” she asked cheekily.

“You can open your eyes, you silly human,” he chuckled.

“Oi! You’re a silly human, too, you know! Well, sorta.” She uncovered her eyes and cheered with glee. “Oh my gosh, Doctor, these are lovely! Where’d you get them?”

“Oh, you know, they have that little bakery around the corner and they had a special, so… picked it up, thought you’d like it.” That wasn’t a complete lie, but he figured Rose would like them all the same even when it was originally for Jackie. It was worth it for her to be happy.

“You shouldn’t have!” She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, already reaching out to take one. “You’re too sweet.”

The Doctor knew he was going to enjoy every single minute of it. Starting now. He slapped her hand away, and she dropped the strawberry and stared at him in question. She almost had a look of murder in her eyes at the fact that he deliberately slapped her hand after giving her something as romantic as chocolate-covered strawberries.

“No, no, _allow me_ , milady,” he teased, grabbing one strawberry by its green leaves and pointing the chocolate bit at her. 

Rose started laughing, clearly amused by her Doctor’s behavior. “You going to hand-feed it to me? You’re spoiling me, you are! What’s this about?”

“Aww, c’mon, now,” he said. “Can’t I show you how much I love you?”

Even now, after everything they’ve been through, Rose was still blushing and grinning like the first day he met her all those years ago, ducking her head like a besotted teenager. If anything, him saying those three words out in the open spurred him on. It was a reminder on how much he was willing to go for her. 

“Here comes the train,” the Doctor said playfully, twirled the strawberry in the air. She giggled again, opened her mouth a bit so he could place it inside, rolling her eyes at how silly he was being. The Doctor finally got his chance as she took a big bite, rolling her eyes back and humming delightfully, which was doing lovely things to his current problem hiding under the pillow in his lap.

She finished the first strawberry, licking her lips as the Doctor watched her swallow it down. He didn’t hesitate to feed her even more food, watching as he fed her another strawberry. And another. And another. 

Rose didn’t seem to complain, completely willing to eat the massive strawberries and to the Doctor’s delight she had no qualms about stopping either. Either she was clueless about his sinful pleasure and really was hungry, or secretly liked it, too. It didn’t seem to matter, though, because Rose was enjoying how lovely they tasted, and they were starting to tint her lips a darker shade of red.

Rose’s belly grew rounder the more he fed her, and it was now looking a bit bloated by the time strawberry number eleven was eaten. He hated himself for eating the twelfth, wishing it was here so she would devour it. Subconsciously she rested her hand on her tummy, pulling her shirt down again and failing to do so as it rode back up over the curve of her skin. The Doctor licked his lips again, swallowing as the chocolate remained on her lips as she chewed, licking it away a moment later.

“Oh my god, did I just— _hic_ —finish the whole box?” she said, wide-eyed at the empty container. 

“Yep!” said the Doctor, popping the ‘p’. His eyes drifted again, his eyes looking as hungry as Rose appeared a few minutes ago. He probably wasn’t doing a good job hiding how aroused he was and how delightfully fat he wanted to make her. 

Rose hid a small burp, hiccupping at the feeling of being stuffed as they made her belly and breasts bounce. “Ooh, I can feel it,” she groaned. “I should have stopped eating the moment you fed me the first one.” Her tummy gave out a gurgle, digesting. 

The Doctor eyed her, suddenly concerned yet very, very horny at the same time. Not only did he like feeding Rose, seeing her put on weight, and look pudgy and adorable, but seeing her full to the point of bursting was added to the list. There were just some things he didn’t understand, no matter what he was or where he was. “Are you feeling okay?”

“’M fine, Doctor,” she said. Her stomach gurgled again. “Ugh… I just ate way too much.”

_Rassilon, I’m in too deep._

He was pushing it. He was honestly so far gone that he was willing to try anything. Underneath the pillow he felt himself harden and he couldn’t stop it. She was just so plump and round and her tummy was overfed because of him and he wanted to touch it.

You might as well ask, you stupid git. 

“Want me to rub it? Help you feel better?” 

He didn’t seem to wait for an answer as he gingerly scooted over, her back against his chest as she let him wrap his long arms around her waist. And if it weren’t for the pillow, she would have felt his erection digging into her at the sheer ecstasy that he experienced at feeling the weight she had gained. She didn’t complain, however, and she melted into his warmth and enjoyed being in his arms. Perhaps she was so full that she wasn’t willing to move away from him.

Her belly was _delightful_. It was everything he could ever dream of and more. His fingers gently caressed it, occasionally sinking his fingers in the soft flesh and he could have sworn he gasped a little at how lovely it felt. It was like silk, feeling it along his hands and letting both of them wrap around her belly, feeling it jiggle when he let it go. His warm hands seemed to sooth any trouble she had, and she hummed, pleased.

“Mmm, you ought to do this more often,” she said, kissing his shoulder with a teasing light in her eye. “It feels lovely.”

“Oh yes,” he said, voice low, and he stiffened, realizing he spoke out loud. But she didn’t seem to care or notice, and he continued. One hand was caressing her belly, and the other (the one his metacrisis body came from, unsurprisingly) slowly trailing her hips and thighs, loving how soft they had gotten, too. The elastic band of her short shorts was digging fantastically into her hips and he let a finger dip in for just a moment to feel the indentations on her skin. Her bum seemed to have gotten a little rounder as well, and he could have sworn he felt her stiffen a bit and sighing at his touching. His grins were getting filthier and filthier, stealing a kiss on her neck and behind the shell of her ear.

His hands went back to her stomach after a brief moment, finding himself travel lower to cup her belly just above her knickers. He pressed into her flesh, adoring her even more the longer he seemed to delve into her fat.

Rose sighed, shutting her eyes briefly. “You’ve been awfully loving toni— _hic!_ —‘cuse me,” she said, covering her mouth in surprise. The Doctor felt her forceful hiccup against him and it made him internally shudder out of pleasure. He added that to the list. “You’ve been loving all night, Doctor. Not that I’m not complaining, but…”

The Doctor froze, his palm still on her grumbling stomach. “What?” he asked, daring to wonder and afraid of her response.

“’S just different, that’s all. You’ve never done something… like this before.” She was distracted by something she felt near her bum, close to the Doct—oh. _Oh._

He had a feeling that he was toast. Officially toast. Practically burnt to a crisp.

“Erm… I can explain.”

Rose paused, half-facing him from her position against his chest as she processed the information. The extra food, the lingering stares that he thought she wouldn’t notice, the belly rubbing… the Doctor was so predictable she could roll her eyes hard enough for them to pop out of her skull.

Her smile was smug, however. “I know what this is!” Seeing the Doctor’s face going pale made her want to chuckle. “You’ve got one of those fat fetishes you see on the telly! Like on the Discovery Channel or something!”

The Doctor’s face was that of pure horror, ready to defend himself. “Rose Tyler—!”

“No, no, no, hear me out!” she said, still smiling and thinking it was pretty amusing. “Like, they have this thing for bigger women, and like to feed them until they can’t move and some even like to have them sit on their faces—”

“ROSE!” the Doctor exclaimed, blushing like mad.

Rose saw how mortified he appeared and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Aw… I’m sorry, Doctor.” She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I was just kidding. I wasn’t being serious or anythin’. It’s not like I expected you to have a kink for something like that.”

The Doctor’s silence and look of mortification wiped the smile off her face. He tugged at his ear.

“Wait… really? You like that sort of thing?” The Doctor didn’t like her tone.

“Rose, I—it’s not like—you have to understand!” he stammered, his hand going through his hair as his face seemed to get redder the more embarrassed he felt. “I—well—but… for god’s sake, I’m not into you sitting on me!”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at that, but the Doctor’s look of distress made her sober up. 

“I… it’s been so weird. One day I notice that you’ve put on weight and the next I’m… really, _really_ liking it.” 

Rose, despite knowing the Doctor would love and care about her no matter how old they would get in his life as a single-hearted mortal, couldn’t help but feel a tad bit self-conscious about her weight gain. She hadn’t had the time to work it off and wondered if he would notice. Apparently, he noticed it in a positive light.

“So… I’m confused then,” she said, taking his hand to reassure him that she was trying to be supportive and not laugh at him. “What’s so arousing about this?” She gripped some of her tummy fat between her fingers and saw him look at her movements in great interest.

The Doctor gulped, wondering how he could possibly describe what Rose was doing to him. “Oh, Rassilon, Rose, I… I don’t even think I know,” he said. “And I’m not going to force you to do anything you wouldn’t want to do because that, _that_ , Rose Tyler is the extreme side of—”

“Doctor!” Rose said, a smile on her lips as she squeezed his hand. “Just try to help me get it, yeah? I know this is hard for you to do but… tell me how you feel.”

The Doctor chuckled good-naturedly, a warm smile on his face. “Rose, you know how you make me feel. I love you more than everything in my whole 900 years. But god help me if you put on weight because the way it sits on you is just… beautiful.”

His sincerity made her blush.

He scratched behind his neck, tugging at his earlobe the longer he rambled on. “I guess what I end up fantasizing about is what I feed you and how much I can get into you to put on weight and then there’s more fat on you and…” he drifted off, sighing. “I hate myself for losing control on you like that, especially when you had no idea and it’s stupid and—”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Rose said, her tone jovial. “How _dare_ you feed me strawberries! Spousal abuse, that’s what this is!”

The Doctor shoved her playfully and got serious again. “I’m honestly very confused and unsure about how to deal with this, Rose. This body is going through changes in response to its environment right now and I’m just so desperate for release and _Rassilon_ did this body discover it had a kink! The more I look at the weight you’ve gained the more I want to feed you and watch you get bigger and I just wanted to feel how soft you were. And I was right. You were so, so soft and it nearly drove me mad.”

He felt Rose get close to him again, cuddling up next to him with her head tucked in the crook of his neck. “’S not bad, though. It could be way worse than you’re making it out to be. Your hands were warm, so it just felt like a massage. Really, Doctor, it’s just a fetish. Nothing to worry about as long as it doesn’t go overboard.”

“But Roooose I don’t remember ever having fetishes before,” he pouted. “Time Lords are annoyingly monk-like and hate to engage in coitis because it’s frowned upon, so naturally my upbringing has been banging in my head for ages when it comes to this sort of subjects. Frankly I don’t know what to do with it! Is this what it feels like, Rose? Constantly wanting sex and having these fantasies like some sort of… human?”

Rose giggled, wrapping herself around him. “Yup,” she said. “Welcome to the human race, here’s your sexuality card.” 

The Doctor was tempted, and ultimately from Rose’s response he let himself place his hand on her pudgy waist, letting the other disentangle from Rose’s and instead gingerly cup her belly. Already he felt aroused, his eyes dark as she looked particularly aroused herself. Whether that had to do with his fetish or not he wasn’t certain, but as he rubbed her tummy and enjoyed the feeling of it against his hand, she got in closer to give him a loving kiss.

“Meet you in the bedroom, if you want to test out that human sexuality of yours,” she purred, making the Doctor shiver in all the delightful places.

She got up, the Doctor watching her leave as her plumper bum made his half-hard member suddenly quite eager to take her suggestion to heart.

“May I, um…” he scratched the back of his neck as Rose turned around to await his answer. “Is it all right if I, well… make that lovely plump stomach of yours get bigger for the night?”

Rose’s dark gaze cheekily looked down at his erection, making her tongue peek out during her signature grin. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“I get to tie you up, and you have to beg for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit more heated in the kitchen, and I don't mean the stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this universe, so to speak. I wrote this fic a little while ago, probably around 2015/2016, so it's likely it won't be continued for what it is. I remember it being a ton of fun to write :) Enjoy!

2 months later…

* * *

A lazy Sunday was the only thing Rose wanted. She constantly pushed herself at Torchwood and sometimes spent weekends camping at her desk. It was only a temporary position of monotonous deskwork before she could return and run something other than the dimension cannon. By now it was useless now that the Doctor was here (sort of) with her. Of course, while they knew she was capable, she insisted on this transition so that the Doctor could get a fighting chance in getting a job as some regular bloke. And he had. Flawlessly. Integrating him was an easy task and she was no longer burdened with so much. 

She was thankful for him that she actually did get her lazy Sunday, and happily slept until 10am before starting her day. She could finally relax a little, and not working as hard as she was before. With years of experience finding the Doctor, sometimes she went stir-crazy.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Rose stretched in bed, her vest top riding up her Doctor’s newest fixation. Much to her dismay she managed to put on more weight ever since she found out about the Doctor’s… well, fetish. At least this version’s fetish.

_Oh, don’t you dare think like that, Rose. ‘S not fair to him._

Then again… he _did_ like feeding her meals. She liked being spoiled, so what was the harm? Unlike the person he came from, this Doctor was adamant in touching her. Perhaps he was taking advantage of all the times he wished he had his wild way with her back when the TARDIS was still in the equation, but nevertheless it was a welcome change that she was thankful for. The Doctor, having realized that she was aware of what she was doing to him, made sure to show her just how much he loved her through loving embraces and kisses whenever she was near. And by no means was she complaining. His now very warm human hands adored every curve on her wherever and whenever, and she’d be lying if she thought his adoration for her wasn’t sexy.

Rose didn’t know why she still had the now very tight vest top and shorts, but then she realized that she had a constantly horny half-Time Lord in her house with a fat fetish. Suddenly she was keeping it no matter how many times she tried to donate it—probably because the Doctor eyed her with bedroom eyes so filthy that she appeased his desire to see her wear it. Even though it was aggravatingly small and wouldn’t stay on her tummy no matter how many times she pulled the fabric down. It was starting to look like a crop-top now. 

After using the bathroom, she dared herself to look at the scale. She hadn’t weighed herself since the Doctor told her about his fetish, and she was curious. The Doctor was feeding her more often now that she was okay with him having this fetish. As long as it didn’t affect their relationship or her weight, she was golden. Turns out that, no matter what the situation, she was packing on the pounds quickly. It was frustrating, and the Torchwood staff was taking notice (which might explain why they let the Doctor do more missions, the prat). It was required of them to be in top shape, and Rose Tyler wasn’t in that category (for now, she hoped). Certainly, she wasn’t unhealthy, but nevertheless it did make her angry that a couple extra pounds would sentence her to a life of boredom. 

Rolling her eyes at herself at having so much on her mind, Rose stepped on the scale and watched the numbers flicker. Normally her weight was anywhere from 8 to 8.5 stone, but at the time of the Doctor’s ‘coming out story’, she was close to 10 stone. And, big surprise, the extra weight she noticed on her body brought her up to about 11 and a half stone. Suddenly those ‘couple extra pounds’ didn’t sound like an appropriate description.

_Blimey, what’s he feedin’ me?_

Rose stopped herself. She knew the Doctor and he promised her not to force his fetish on her without her permission. He wasn’t doing it behind her back… right?

Putting a hand to her belly, she realized that it was starting to bulge over her shorts, obstructing her view of the floor. She was just thankful she could still see her toes. Huffing, she met her husband in the kitchen, who was flipping them some pancakes and looking much too attractive in just his t-shirt, boxers and socks. She giggled to herself when she realized the socks had little bananas stitched all over them. He had a thing for silly socks this time around. She found it endearing.

“Good source of potassium, yeah?” she quipped, not being subtle as she trailed her eyes over his body. The Doctor noticed this, doing the same with a much darker look in his gaze before winking.

“Morning, love,” he said, putting one last pancake onto the plate beside the stove. She noticed that it was stacked high with them. Her stomach grumbled, and she realized how hungry she felt. The Doctor gave her a kiss to her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Sleep well?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she said, enjoying his embrace. Already she felt him stirring below the belt (though he probably never meant for it), feeling his hands once again roaming and adoring the new weight she had gained. She quickly got out of his hug. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at that, but chalked it up to her morning crankiness.

“I made some flapjacks if you want any,” he said, putting the plate of them on the table as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. “That and some coffee, because we both know you need it. Hope you’re hungry!”

“’M starving, ta,” she said. “Though it is 10am, so that probably has something to do with it.”

He chuckled. “Lazy bum,” he teased, grabbing a few pancakes for himself with his fork as he sat down next to her.

Despite being hungry, Rose fiddled with her fork and pushed the pieces of pancake around in the syrup. She was growing ever more annoyed as the Doctor finished his meal, giving her side glances at her belly and was probably trying hard not to be aroused. He failed. Miserably. 

It was then he noticed her distress, cocking his eyebrow. “You all right, Rose? Oh, bollocks, did you get that burnt one?”

She smiled, enjoying his rambling when she shook her head no. 

“… Do you need help finishing your breakfast?” 

And the irritation was back. 

“No, Doctor, ‘m just… thinking.” Subconsciously she pulled down her vest top shirt over her belly, only for it to ride up immediately afterwards and she immediately noticed the dark flicker of lust in his gaze. Rose wasn’t against how attractive he looked when he desired her, but it was the implications that were starting to bug her.

“What about?” The Doctor’s voice brought her back.

Huffing, she put down her fork and leaned back against her chair. “Doctor… I keep puttin’ on weight. I went on the scales this morning and ‘ve gained almost two stone since you spoke to me about this. I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want it?”

The Doctor’s expression morphed from aroused to shock. “Rose, no! I haven’t done anything by force. I mean, yeah, you let me give you nibbles and you consented to it and allowed me to give into these strange sexual urges, but nothing’s happened! Really!” He grabbed her hand, trying to assure her that he wasn’t hiding anything but couldn’t help but get a kick out of having heard that she’d gotten softer just by him spoiling her every once in a while. He held down his arousal; the last thing she needed to see was him being turned on and giving him a false sense of guilt.

His almost shrieking outburst and denial made Rose smile, her tongue poking out in the usual grin that he loved so much. 

_You’re stupid, Rose. Of_ course _he’s not doing anything behind your back._

The Doctor sat in his chair looking ruffled up to say the least, tugging on his ear nervously and most likely scared to death that she’ll leave him. Like hell that would happen.

Rose laughed, not because of his anxiety but because she felt so silly for having believed the Doctor would be doing something without her consent. “C’mere you.” Sliding over, the Doctor and Rose wrapped themselves in a hug, the Doctor giving her a kiss behind her ear. Rose did the same, separating halfway and looking at him in the dark eyes she adored so much. “’M sorry, Doctor. I should have just trusted you. ‘S my fault I’m getting fatter, even when you give me food sometimes. I dunno.”

She felt the deepness of his voice rumble in his chest, him chuckling against her ear. Her comments seemed to stir his arousal further as he nipped at her neck feverishly. “Mmm, but you look _beautiful_ , Rose. Please don’t be self-conscious, love. Every time you let me feed you and you put on weight, I just want you _more_.” Rose’s breath hitched when he nipped her collarbone, sucking gently as his hands started wandering again. And Rose was all for it. “I’ve noticed you’ve gained more weight and… _Rassilon_ I want you all the time.”

Her starved, growling stomach seemed to voice its concern rather loudly right when things were getting good. Rose bit her lip, embarrassed with herself but definitely wanted the Doctor’s home-cooked meal.

The Doctor pulled away, cheeks pink but his eyes were still dark. “Sorry. You should probably eat something.” His tone was deep, and she could tell that he was extremely excited for that prospect. 

Tummy grumbling again, Rose poked the pieces she cut with her fork and gratefully ate. She could taste that they were homemade, for the Doctor was adamant about not using premade dry mixes at the supermarket. In her opinion they tasted better than anything her mum cooked, which she knew would make the Doctor preen like a peacock. Clearly starving, she ate faster, all the while noticing that the Doctor was trying hard not to stare, to not be aroused when all she was doing was eating breakfast. Rose smirked at his attempts to keep himself sane. He wanted the anticipation to last it seemed.

“ _Mmm_ …” Rose emphasized, clearly trying to tease him. See how long it’ll take before he cracked. “These are _lush_. You always make the best pancakes, Doctor. But I dunno if I can finish all of this...” She licked the fork, tasting the sweet syrup and she nearly broke her resolve at seeing him shudder. She only finished one pancake but by all means it was too fun to pass up.

It was obvious she was just saying that for the effect it was having on him, for her stomach grumbled and wanted more food. She couldn’t help but find the anticipation alluring, and she hoped he would give in. Admittedly the feeding and cuddling he exhibited was growing on her, and he was always gentle unless she stated that she wanted it differently. 

The Doctor didn’t last long. He used the spatula supplied with the plate full of pancakes and put a few more on her plate, eagerly dumping the syrup on top. “Seems you need some help finishing your meal,” he all but purred. “No need to fret. I’ll _gladly_ assist you.” 

Scooting over to her, he cut up most of the pancakes as Rose waited for him to practically fork-feed it into her mouth. She felt like a princess whenever he did this for her. The git knew it, too, as he encouraged her to open up.

“You sure you’re hungry, love?” he asked, a glint in his eye. “You said you couldn’t finish earlier. Why the sudden change?”

She smirked. “I guess I was hungrier than I thought.” Her belly grumbled, eager and awaiting the Doctor’s fork. She licked her lips, trying to get him to play along. It worked. His eyes darkened, hearing her tummy growling and indicating that she indeed was ravenous and swirled a few pieces of pancake in the rich syrup. She took the first bite, the Doctor refusing to let her stop eating until the rest was devoured.

“That’s it, pet,” he said quietly as he urged a large piece into an already full mouth, his eyes practically black with lust. “Keep _eating_ , Rose.” The Doctor watched her swallow her breakfast, her throat bobbing lightly, and he nearly shivered at the sight. Already he wanted her in their bed and it wasn’t even teatime, his hands caressing the soft flesh of her stomach. He couldn’t wait for her to put on more weight, and just the thought of it made him eager for her to eat even more.

Rose felt so hungry that she couldn’t stop gulping her Doctor’s meal, not keeping track of how many bites went by and how much she was eating. She felt her stomach filling up, but the pancakes were just so delicious that she wanted them all. The Doctor was picking up on her excitement, eagerly getting into the game as he plopped even more pancakes onto her plate.

“Hmm…” the Doctor said, halting his progress. Rose caught on pretty quickly what he was doing.

“What’s wrong?” she asked all the same.

“I’m not sure about all of this food, Rose,” he said, mischief in his voice. “You’ve eaten so much already. Are you sure you can finish?”

She nodded eagerly, enjoying how much he was teasing her. “Please, Doctor? I still need more.” She wanted him to enjoy this, so she added, “Doctor, _please_ feed me.” Her growing belly was already looking plumper after her hearty breakfast, but there were still a lot of pancakes left to eat and she felt like she could still make room. The Doctor eagerly slapped her swollen belly, trailing his crafty fingers over her deeper belly button as he couldn’t seem to stop feeling it, gently jiggling it for good measure. 

Rose wet her lips again, prepared for her Doctor’s constant spoiling and she couldn’t help but be encouraged to eat ever-increasing portion sizes. She was confused as to why she wanted to keep eating, even just for a fantasy. Somehow, she enjoyed the complacency of the Doctor’s feedings, and Rose wondered if he was rubbing off on her. 

The Doctor pushed her plate closer to her side now that he was finished cutting, and to her surprise he plopped on another pancake out of the five others still on the table, ready for consumption. “Then I urge you to finish, love. Eat everything here. Finish it all for _me_ , Rose.” It came out like an order. Rose felt her core flutter at the deep tone in his voice, possessive and dominant. 

Of course, like a good girl, she made sure to finish everything there for her Doctor, even as her stomach felt full to bursting. Her tummy swelled with every finished pancake, and the more she ate the more the Doctor encouraged her. She must have eaten close to 10 pancakes total, and considering how rich and big and thick they were she was shocked to realize how far she really went just for his fetish. Hiccupping from her meal, she wiped her mouth and blushed, feeling a sense of accomplishment for being able to eat everything. She rubbed her swollen belly, feeling how taunt it became in such a short amount of time.

Needless to say, the Doctor was very, _very_ pleased with the results.

The moment she leaned back in her chair from her big meal, he was touching her. He could hardly keep his hands off of her belly, jiggling the growing fat around her waist and placing wet kisses against her neck. 

“That’s a good girl, Rose,” he said in her ear, giving her belly a pat, smirking devilishly when it jiggled at the touch. “Mmm… you’re gaining so rapidly. Someone deserves a treat for such good behavior.”

_Oh, lord, Doctor, you’re killin’ me._

Another hiccup escaped her lips, making the Doctor tremble and nearly lose what little control he had over himself to not shove everything they had in the pantry into her mouth. “Um…” she said, her mind clouded by her full belly and by the Doctor’s wandering hands. His fingers dipped into her shorts and she gasped at how lovely it felt. “I s’pose I could have some more...” 

Quick as lightning and the Doctor already had food out. Surprisingly enough, it was another batch of strawberries, dunked in an assortment of chocolates and coconut shavings. The Doctor was clearly ready to spoil her much sooner than later.

“Time for dessert,” he chuckled, kissing her by the shell of her ear as his hands wandered lower, down towards her knickers as he used one hand to dig his finger in her belly button again and the other to tease her sensitive bud, if only for a moment. She yipped at the contact, making him laugh darkly. “They’re all for you, Rose. Juicy strawberries, all ripe for you to devour.” She gasped when he trailed down her jaw, placing nips and kisses down the areas that always made her shiver and she wanted to scream out of sexual frustration. Bastard. “Don’t you want your treat, love?”

She nodded, mind clouded through a haze of arousal as she took one of the large strawberries and bit into it, the Doctor not very far away and making sure he caught every detail. Rose hummed at its taste; it was just as sweet and mouth-watering as the last batch he got for her that day when this whole mess started. She ate faster. 

Rose felt like she couldn’t stop. The Doctor was whispering dirty encouragements in her ear to eat more to make her belly grow larger and it wasn’t helping her eagerness to abide by his wishes. It felt like she was under a spell, hypnotized even. She felt the Doctor pinch his hands over a layer of fat on her belly, his breath hitching. Pausing on her venture to finish feeding, she placed a hand on her overfilled tummy, feeling what the Doctor might be feeling and couldn’t help but like the warmth coming from having just so much inside.

Perhaps there was something to this that she hadn’t seen before… 

“C’mon now, Rose,” she heard the Doctor practically growl to her after he captured her lips. “Too full already?” 

That seemed to do it for her, because she managed to sit in her chair and eat the entire batch of strawberries, all 12 like last time. After almost a dozen pancakes, she was shocked to realize how much she could eat for just breakfast. But then her stomach began hurting.

“Ooohhh,” she groaned, her belly gurgling helplessly. It had softened and grown, making it feel as tight as a drum and she held it with a tentative hand. It was sitting in her lap, too full and fat for an attempt to move. Rose felt like she overdid it, but the warmth of the Doctor’s hands that came after made the whole excursion worth it. She felt his hands grasp her belly, letting it go and watching with content as it jiggled onto her lap. It was starting to overflow past her knickers. Was it possible to gain more weight just from feedings alone? She’d been feeling his member grow hard for several minutes now and just his arousal alone was enough to get her going, if only she could move. 

Soft jiggling and gentle belly rubs ensued for several pleasant minutes, little burps peppering out of her mouth at having eaten so much in so little time. Her cheeks flushed at the fluttering warmth that came from below, surprising even her. 

“Is my Rose full now?” the Doctor asked her, pinching her love handles resting on top of the elastic band of her shorts. 

“I— _hic!_ —I think so…” she paused, her stomach emitting more gurgles that clearly told them that she couldn’t eat anything more. 

Him feeling her breasts alongside her tummy nearly made her lose it. “Mmm, such a good girl, Rose,” he said lowly. The Doctor stole a not-so-subtle glance at the breasts he was feeling, enjoying the view for being taller than her when he sat down. 

A loud hiccup escaped her lips, startling both of them as her belly and breasts bounced at the movement. She covered her mouth, suppressing a few more hiccups that came after that did little to hide how it made her belly jiggle.

The Doctor giggled at that. “Aw, Rose, did you eat too fast?” 

Her hiccup approved the suspicion. The Doctor smirked, eyeing her with sinful glee. “Aw, love. Let me help you get rid of them.” He proceeded to give her a passionate kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as she eagerly reciprocated, resulting in him opening his mouth to grant more access. Neither had the advantage of a respiratory bypass, yet the needed oxygen didn’t seem to register as they hungrily tasted each other. Rose felt her core burning for him, wanting him to touch her where she needed him. When the Doctor let her go with a wet pop and moistened lips, she boisterously hiccupped against him. 

“’M Sorry,” she said with an embarrassed smile, covering her mouth. “They’re not— _HIC!_ —not going away.”

He mockingly clicked his tongue. “Bless.”

Rose felt sleepy. “I had— _HIC!_ —had so much, though,” she said. “I can’t fi— _HIC!_ —fit anymore in.” 

“Just take it easy now, my pet,” the Doctor said, going lower and kissing her belly, his tongue trailing her belly button and she gasped at the feeling of his hot mouth against her skin. “Oh… lord, Rose… you’ve gotten so _fat_.”

Anyone would have taken it as an insult, but Rose started to see the pure, unadulterated excitement about her ballooning weight, her Doctor using his hands to grab her fat and pinch it while he continued to worship her. She never felt so pleased, seeing him lose control over himself by something as simple as her tummy fat.

Her thoughts were halted when he pulled her shorts down, not preparing Rose for the assault of pleasure as he used his tongue to graze her clit. She almost screamed at the sensation, about to grab his head to keep it there. Aggravatingly, he only grazed once, looking back at her with a grin so filthy Satan was blushing in Hell, his nose slightly shiny from her.

“You’re _soaking_ for me, Rose,” he practically bragged, still gripping her belly as he attempted to shove his pants off with the other hand. “How badly do you want me?” He teased her with his finger once he managed to get his hardened self free, making her squeak. “ _Tell me_ , Rose.”

His movements were getting hasty, his black eyes never leaving her as he was almost dry humping the chair. Rose never saw the Doctor like this before, desperate for pleasure. She knew her answer right away. By god, he looked so damn sexy when he was like this, so how could she refuse him?

“Bed,” was all she told him. “And bring cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please no shaming in the comments. Because I'm paranoid I have all the privacy settings up, so if you don't like this sort of thing then don't read. Simple as that. No excuses, no bullshit.


End file.
